


Bronze and Ceramite

by A_Morte_Perpetua_Machina_Libera_Nos



Series: Woken to a dying Millenium [2]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Adoption, All of this is temorary and will change!, Betrayal, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Infiltration, Mind Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Training, new perspective!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Morte_Perpetua_Machina_Libera_Nos/pseuds/A_Morte_Perpetua_Machina_Libera_Nos
Summary: Just a Placeholder work. Please ignore for now.The continuation of Alexander´s story from his perspective.Finally in possession of ancient powers and with his determination to fight all evil burning brighter than ever he yearns to bring peace to the galaxy of the 41th millenium. Will he be able to better mankind with the help of some unlikely allies? And what will become of his adoptive eldar daughter on the way?
Series: Woken to a dying Millenium [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180781
Kudos: 1





	Bronze and Ceramite

**Author's Note:**

> While writing "Golden Silver" I wanted to explore more what goes on inside Alexander´s head, because most of his plans are very subtle and don´t get picked up on by the other characters. Especially the Inquisitor who is slowly brainwashed and becomes unable to disobey his command. In this sequel I can also use my ideas for arc 4, 5 and 6 and develop them further.

When he had been awoken from his stasis induced sleep he had held hope. Hope for all the wonders of the universe that would have been discovered in his absence. Hope for all the fantastic stories people would have dreamt up and all the awe-inspiring creations of humanity´s brightest. Hope for a new and incredible age of reason built from the best that his species had to offer.

How foolish he had been! How utterly moronic! Had he been a lesser man he would have broken under the weight of all his shame and regret he felt in that moment. What could have been! What they could have become! Was mankind´s light damned to be snuffed out before it even had the chance to illuminate the cosmos? A race doomed to failure at the hands of a cruel and uncaring world? What could have brought down these beautiful creatures from their once eternal bastions of enlightenment and prosperity? All these questions and thousands more flooded his enhanced brain in the fraction of a second and were instantly dismissed. The emotional pain was far too great to keep functioning normally.

When he saw the bastardization of his ideals he could have wept. When he learned about the state of his people he could have clawed his eyes out. Grief and sorrow wrecked his soul and inwardly he screamed and raged in silent anguish.

Progress was abandoned, justice forgotten. Only violence and religious fanaticism ruled the pitiful remains of a million dying worlds. Zealots and warmongers enslaved trillions and tortured the masses. The whole Imperium was a bloated corpse barely kept together by human sacrifice and stupidity, besieged by innumerable foes and in constant disarray. It was like the worst nightmare he could imagine, maybe worse.

He wished he could have just slept on forever so that he may never witness such a terrible sight. But alas, he was not made to despair. He was a weapon and a tool. There was no rest and no retreat for him and there would never be. Even if it took a million years to right thing he would do it. For he was the only one that could save this galaxy.

(Placeholder chapter. Will get updated)


End file.
